


The Reasoning behind the Name

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ?????, ANT MAN IS AMAZING FIGHT ME, AU, Ants, CACW spoilers, Everything is happy, Gen, Scott is not low key anymore, Scott is scary, Shhh don't ask questions, Team Cap doing super hero stuff, The Tick cameo, Where? - Freeform, ants are a bit scary, gets a bit violent but not much, i dunno Wakanda?, im so proud of him, is it?, might be cheesy, really super obvious cameo, rising through the ranks of hardcore level, sort of, thats right, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reason: a cause, explanation, or justification for an action or event. </p><p>In which Scott gives the reason for the name and ultimately appears more than a bit hardcore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reasoning behind the Name

Scott sighed as the big bad guy of the week walked into the dripping cold cave. He gave another fruitless yank against the ropes. Unfortunately, that earned him a glare he could feel on the back of his head from Arrow Guy.

He'd been informed that Arrow Guy's name was 'Clint', a.k.a Hawkeye. He had questioned for a tiny bit that the Avengers had a man with just a bow and arrow on their team, but after the little demonstration at the airport, he could see why.

Clint, on his right, had now turned his frustrated gaze back at the villain. Some low key disposable bad guy of the week. Sam Wilson, the man with the bird costume (and who he also might've accidentally beat up for the greater good), was on his left- cuffed.

Their restraints were looped through a metal ring bolted into the rocky floor.

Scott was a little offended that they'd cuffed Arrow Guy, er, Clint and Sam _the Bird Dude_ but didn't bother to deliver the same courtesy to him. They'd just used everyone's regular scratchy ( _really scratchy_ ) ropes you could get at any department store.

Sam rolled his eyes as the villain started talking.

Perhaps these three minor Avengers were a bit embarrassed. (Scott had no qualms, he was definitely a minor Avenger. Come on, nobody was going to make it big with a name like _Ant-Man_. No, but if your name was big and patriotic like Captain America, that would take you places. Though Steve Rodgers, the man behind the mask, was more deserving of the name than anyone else.)

It still didn't change the fact that being caught by such a minor villain was extremely embarrassing. Especially when the big C himself was a bit hesitant about sending them into battle. Scott knew this was some sort of test for him. It _had_ to be. He was the newest Avenger (He was an Avenger now, right?) besides that Spider Boy. Though he didn't really think the kid was an Avenger. Yet.

It was then, however, that Bomber Man gestured at some of his henchmen and they brought in a bomb. A huge bomb.

Scott, as usual when he got nervous, began talking, "T- that's a pretty big explosive there. Um, if one were to defuse that, how would you go about it? Just out of curiosity."

Clint gave him a look, "It's a bit crude. Flip that kill switch and cut that red wire." He gestured with a nod toward a couple wires hooked to the creation.

Scott almost retorted but then suppressed a grin as he realized something.

Sam snorted, " _If_ , of course, we can escape in time, take out the Mad Midnight Bomber, take out his henchman, and all without our suits."

Scott frowned, "His name is the Mad Midnight Bomber?"

The villain spat something under his breath at them before saying loudly, "In a moment I will set the countdown and you and the city above will be demolished and buried under the rubble! No one will ever hear of Hawkeye, Ant-Man, or the Falcon ever again!"

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Mad Bomber."

The bad guy paused mid-rant and stared angrily at Scott who had dared interrupt him, "Mad _Midnight_ Bomber."

"Mr. Mad Midnight Bomber. That's quite a lot of M's.... Do you know why Arrow Guy is named Hawkeye?"

The bomber blinked stupidly.

"He's got this amazing skill with the bow and the arrows and pretty sharp eyesight. Right? Kinda like a hawk? Also, it sounds cool to have a super secret spy with the name Hawkeye."

Clint muttered, "Sounds better than _Arrow Guy_."

Sam suppressed a chuckle as Scott continued, "And Sam here is called the falcon because he can fly and he's got this fancy bird suit."

Sam blurted, "Excuse me?"

Scott ignored the offended Avenger and continued, "But, my point is, do you know why I'm called Ant-Man? I mean it sounds stupid. There's got to be a reason right?"

The Mad Bomber replied in his scratchy voice, "You have a fancy suit that makes you shrink."

"Good guess," Scott stood up, holding out the remains of the rope that had tied him down, "But not close enough."

The Mad Bomber gaped and the henchmen raised their guns but they didn't have the time to fire, because the next instant the ceiling exploded and the floors swarmed.

Ants were everywhere, crawling up the henchmen's legs and over their bodies, biting them viciously. The Mad Bomber screamed and frantically pressed the countdown switch on his bomb. It was no use. Scott's ants had long since forced the kill switch over and bitten through the red wires.

The disposable bad guy of the week was disposed of as the ants swarmed him and brought him down.

Clint and Sam watched the events unfolding with wide eyes. They were thankful that the insects kept a wide berth around them. A few seconds later it was over and the ants disappeared back into the floor and the walls.

They really should've inspected their ears for communication devices. Oh well. The bad guy was interchangeable for a reason. Actually, make that several reasons.

Sam blinked, " _How_ did you do that?"

Scott grinned and tried not to puff out his chest, "I asked."

Clint commented absently, "That was surprisingly scary."

Scott's smile only grew wider, he was pretty sure he'd passed the test.


End file.
